Sesshomaru's never seen Kagome cry
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: No flames-one shot- I stink at summaries but it is a sesshomaru and KAgome


Entering school was hard for the star track runner. Every day he was mobbed by girls and never the one he wanted. It had been a few years since they had dated but it was hard for him still. He loved her more than all of his trophies but it wasn't until she broke up with him that he really understood what his heart wanted.

"Sesshomaru, you need to talk with her." A boy said to him

"Inuyasha leave me alone. It is enough that I have to deal with you at home." Sesshomaru said

"Just talk to her. I have and she is not who she use to be." Inuyasha said with a sad look.

At that Sesshomaru remembered how much he had changed.

* * *

"HEY HERE COMES SESSHOMARU!!" screamed a girl. At that every girl came running to him and was asking if he would take them to the back to school dance.

_His heart was tougher than a piece of leather  
Had a will carved out of stone  
He was stallion who had thrown every rider  
No woman could seem to hang on  
He had always been a fortress  
With walls to high to climb  
But then again he'd never seen Kagome cry  
_

Sesshomaru walked passed every girl as they flirted with him. They watched him as he ran around the track. After that he went to get a drink from the water kid. Then he saw her, the freshman upcoming track star Kagome. She looked beautiful in the gym uniform but that was all he thought about her.

_He wasn't lookin for a woman  
He was racin' with the wind  
But he kinda took to Kagome  
Cause she kept up with him  
Thought he'd out run her like the others  
Leave her somewhere down the line  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry_

By mid October the boys and girls track teams were number one and Sesshomaru finally asked Kagome out. They were great together. They trained in the track and around town together. Everyone was surprised that she would be the one to have him but then again he would leave her when she started to fall behind.

_He never thought that love would hit him  
Like a train comin' out of the dark  
He never thought a friend would hand him the keys to his own heart  
He was like a ragin' river  
One that's just to rough to ride  
But then again he'd never seen Kagome cry_

_  
But then again he'd never seen Kagome cry  
_

_  
Oh how he wanted just to hold her  
And wipe away the tears  
But she turned him a cold shoulder  
Said I've tried lovin' you for years  
He didn't know that it was over  
He thought he could make it right  
But then again he'd never seen Kagome cry_

December's first snow marked the end of the track team till the spring. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was the girl for him. She asked him to visit her family for Christmas but he said no because he need to "train" for the spring. Kagome felt a little hurt but then when she saw that he was never running at the school, around town, or even in his family's private track she was broken.

Months went by and the spring came and the track teams started to run after school again. Sesshomaru asked Kagome if she would wait for him as he went to change. As he came out Kagome was gone. He ran as fast as he could to find her but as he came back the coach said that she had quite the track team. So that night Sesshomaru went to her house.

"Hello you must be Sesshomaru. Hold on I will get Kagome." the women who answered the door said.

"Sesshomaru, What do you want?" Asked Kagome

"I want to know why you quite the track team."

"Oh that. Well I guess I fall behind and was left in the dust. I have tried loving you since I you asked me out. Please leave it at that. No women will ever be good for you" Kagome turned her face away trying to hide her tears

"So this is it we are over? But you are the women for me." Kagome looked into his eyes and let her tears fall

"I can't be the one for you. You lied to me. You were never training for the spring you were in front of the Television or computer when I was over working on helping Inuyasha with his trig homework. I don't like being lied to and know I am saying it to the world, WE ARE OVER!" She ran into the house crying.Sesshomaru started to run slower and lost many races but never coming less then third place. The coach noticed this and tried to get Kagome to come back to get him back but she said that she couldn't with her classes. So the coach had to get Inuyahsa to help his brother but that didn't work.

_He never thought that love would hit him  
Like a train comin' out of the dark  
He never thought a friend would hand him the keys to his own heart  
He was like a ragin' river  
Oh one that's just to rough to ride  
But then again he'd never seen Kagome cry_

_Oh but then again he'd never seen Kagome cry_

By then Sesshomaru had tried to date other track stars but none were as Kagome was. Kagome always looked happy around school but deep down she was falling apart. She dated Inuyasha but that had broken her heart.

"Sesshomaru snap out of it." Inuyasha said as he hit Sesshomaru over the head with a book.

"What I was thinking." Sesshomaru said, "I am going to do it." He walked down the hall towards Kagome's Locker

"Sesshomaru, and what do I owe for this presences of your person?"

"I just wanted to talk." He said

"Fine, five minutes I do have class you know." Kagome said.

"I am sorry I lied to you. I thought you would be like the other girls just using me for my popularity."

"I had my own pop…" "Let me finish, but after you left the track team I realized that you had given me what I thought I wanted to be my own person with no girlfriend to hang on my arm or anything. I can't run as I use to when you were there I have fallen into second and third places, hell I just came in honorable mention at the last race. You are my reason I run. Please give me another chance and come back to the track team. I ask you, NO I BEG you to come back." Sesshomaru fell to his knees and cried into her skirt.

Kagome was shocked the mighty track star with the heart tougher than leather was begging her to come back to him. She realized that she loved him as much as he loved her but it was him crying into her skirt that made her fall to her knees and cry into his chest. She looked up into his eyes and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The fall season came and Sesshomaru and Kagome were in first place at every race. They were named prom king and queen.

_Ooooooohhh _

_Until then he'd never seen Kagome cry_

* * *

he song is called He'd never seen juile cry by jo dee messina. I changed a few words to work with the story well enjoy

His heart was tougher than a piece of leather  
Had a will carved out of stone  
He was stallion who had thrown every rider  
No woman could seem to hang on  
He had always been a fortress  
With walls to high to climb  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry

He wasn't lookin for a woman  
He was racin' with the wind  
But he kinda took to Julie  
Cause she kept up with him  
Thought he'd out run her like the others  
Leave her somewhere down the line  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry

He never thought that love would hit him  
Like a train comin' out of the dark  
He never thought a friend would hand him the keys to his own heart  
He was like a ragin' river  
One that's just to rough to ride  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry

But then again he'd never seen Julie cry

Oh how he wanted just to hold her  
And wipe away the tears  
But she turned him a cold shoulder  
Said I've tried lovin' you for years  
He didn't know that it was over  
He thought he could make it right  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry

He never thought that love would hit him  
Like a train comin' out of the dark  
He never thought a friend would hand him the keys to his own heart  
He was like a ragin' river  
Oh one that's just to rough to ride  
But then again he'd never seen Julie cry

Oh but then again he'd never seen Julie cry

Ooooooohhh

Until then he'd never seen Julie cry

* * *


End file.
